


Birthright

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter feels this is important</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



She could remember the sun rising over a hundred different worlds. Here on Coruscant though, she wished she could edit her memory. Seeing the sun rise here took conscious effort to filter out the planet itself. It was so rare for the city-world to dim enough for the eye to see that fragile new beginning.

She made that effort, though, on a secured balcony, with each of Leia's young children. Returning the seat of power to this world was highly symbolic. Winter wished each child to be immersed in the new beginning of a new order. It was their birthright.


End file.
